Close Call
by TheShadowsinLife
Summary: When Tina faints in the mine, what will Jamie do? I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.


**This was inspired when I went to the mine and Jamie said something like; "With your strength you'll just end up pooping out on the way."**

Tina walked into Moonlight Mine only to see Jamie.

"Hey Jamie." Tina said as she headed towards the stairs.

"What do you want?" Jamie said harshly. He had always been mean to the girl, meaner than he was to most people but he didn't know why. He always just assumed that it was because she was his competition for bringing back the Harvest Goddess and rival in farming. "Go away, I'm busy."

"I can't go away," she said, "I'm about to go mining."

"_You're _going mining?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well _duh_. Why do you think I have a hammer with me?" Tina asked. Jamie clenched his fists. Why did she always have to be so annoying?

"With your strength you'll just end up pooping out on the way." He said in that mean tone of his.

"Oh yeah!? Bet I won't!" she said challenging him. She hated when he acted all high-and-mighty, like he was better than her. "I bet that I can get all the way to the bottom!"

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it."

"_Fine! _Just watch me! I'll be back to rub it in your face!" Tina yelled.

And with that she headed towards the stairs and disappeared from Jamie's sight.

Tina's POV

"I'll show him." I said out-loud to myself. I was determined to prove that purple-haired boy wrong. For some reason he was always so mean to me. What did I ever do to him?

I crushed rock, after rock, looking for the stairs. I had no idea how long it had been, but I was starting to get tired. I was on the 67th floor and my arms were beginning to feel like rubber. I could barely hold them up.

"_Whew!" _I whipped the sweat from my forehead and lifted my hammer up, crushing another rock- still no stairs.

For some reason, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Jamie out of my mind. He was always so mean, but for some reason, I didn't hate him. I didn't even dislike him. In fact, I _liked _him. I wasn't sure what kind of _like _I liked him, but I did like him.

I smashed another rock in frustration. 'Who am I kidding?' I thought to myself, 'Of course I like him. After all, he's the only other person I know who can see the Harvest Sprites. We're both working hard towards the same goal. Besides, he understands what it's like to be a famer, how hard you have to work.'

Looking back, I guess I've liked him for a while now. Jamie, with his purple hair, silent demeanor, and those blue-blue eyes.

What was I thinking?! I couldn't like Jamie. He was mean, and distant, and there was no way that he could like me back. I sighed. Why couldn't I like Joe, or someone nice like him? Jamie was my exact opposite. I was always happy and cheerful. I was nice to everyone. Jamie hated everyone and everything. Including me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I seemed to forget how tired I was. But then, it all hit me at once. I swung my hammer one last time and then felt my head go all wibbly. Then, everything went black.

Jamie POV

I was sitting there, in the mine, waiting for her to come back. It had been hours. Where was she? I was starting to get worried. I was never worried about anyone; except that girl. She had somehow found a way into my heart. An impossible task ever since the Harvest Goddess had turned to stone.

"Ugh! Where is she?" She was so stubborn. Maybe that was one of the reasons I liked her. No matter how mean I was to her, no matter how cruel, she never gave up on me. She always came back.

I got up. I was tired of waiting for her to come back. I was about to leave but my conscious got the better of me. I groaned as I headed towards the stairs.

I was exhausted. I was on the sixty-sixth floor and I was getting tired. It was hard to believe that she had gotten this far. She looked so weak, so how was she able to get this far down?

I headed down the stairs and started looking on the new floor. All of the sudden I saw a small figure lying on the floor. I rushed over to it.

"Oh my Goddess! Tina! Are you alright?"

There was no response. I quickly took her into my arms and lifted her off the ground. I started heading back up to the top.

When I got outside it was really dark. No doubt past midnight. I rushed to the clinic and banged on the door.

A few moments past and a groggy-looking Alex came out.

"Jamie? What do you want." He said. He then saw the girl in my arms and said, "Come on in."

Alex looked worried. And not the worry that he had for all of his patients. When I came in, which was rarely (I didn't need anybody), it was strictly professional. But the look he had on his face for Tina was different. 'Did he like her?' I wondered. I tightened my grip on the girl instinctively, in a possessive way.

"Put her down on the bed." Alex said. "I'll be right back with some supplies. You should go home Jamie. Get some rest."

"_No!" _I basically screamed. I cleared my throat. "I mean, I'm not going to leave her here alone."

'She won't be alone." Alex said, "I'm here."

"I'm not leaving." I said stubbornly. Alex nodded and left the room. I put my hat on a table next to the bed.

He came back moments later and put a pack of ice of Tina's head and then did some other things. I don't know exactly what. I'm no doctor.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on her for me? I need to get some sleep. You can stay here if you want. I'll be right over there." He tilted his head to where his bed was.

I nodded, saying nothing. Then, he left.

I looked over at the girl. She looked so helpless, so weak. I put my hand on her head and wiped a stray piece of hair out of her face. What if she didn't wake up? What would I do then? I knew that I was overreacting, but the thought of losing her hurt me.

Then, it hit me like a tsunami. I was in love with this girl. This stubborn, childish girl. My rival.

"Wake up." I whispered, my hand stroking her cheek. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She stirred.

"Ugh, my head." she said. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me. "Jamie? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Thank Goddess." I said in a low voice. And then I bent down and kissed her.

And I felt all of my troubles melt away.

Tina's POV

My eyes shot open. He was kissing me! I couldn't believe it. My eyes closed as I wrapped my arm around his neck a kissed him back. I tangled my hands in his purple hair and noticed that his hat was gone.

Jamie's hands were on my cheeks and he deepened the kiss. I felt like an eternity before we broke apart both out of breath.

My head felt dizzy. Weather it was from my collapse or the kiss I wasn't sure. He gave me a small smile.

He rested his forehead on mine. "I was so worried." he whispered.

"Jamie?"

"Mmm?"

"I…I love you."

His smile widened. "Since I met you, something in me has changed. Before, I cared for no one. My only worry was about myself. I had about given up on my only goal; to save the Harvest Goddess. But since I met you, things have changed. I now have a new goal- to keep you safe and make you happy. I love you too, Tina."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed me again.


End file.
